The new mango tree ‘RA/17’ originated as a controlled cross of ‘Irwin’ (female parent, not patented) and ‘R2E2’ (male parent, not patented). The initial cross was made at Katherine, Northern Territory, Australia in 1996, and seedlings resulting from the cross were planted in 1997 in the same location. ‘RA/17’ was selected from among the seedlings for further observation due to its attractive fruit having excellent flavor and a long shelf life. In 2006, ‘RA/17’ was asexually propagated by grafting at Katherine, Northern Territory, Australia, and has since been observed to reproduce true to type over successive asexually propagated generations.
‘RA/17’ is distinguishable from its parents by the following characteristics:
TABLE 1‘RA/17’‘Irwin’‘R2E2’Tree shapeUpright, open canopyUpright, semi-Upright, openopen canopycanopyShape of dorsalRounded outwardRoundedshoulder indownwardmature fruitFruit sizeMedium, 375 g toSmall, 262 gLarge, 600 to560 g1000 gFruit maturityEarly seasonMid-seasonMid- to late-season
‘RA/17’ matures earlier than known varieties ‘Honey Gold’ (not patented) and ‘Van Dyke’ (not patented), both of which are considered late maturing varieties.